Beta Elements
This is a list of things, characters, and scenes that got banned\deleted. Characters *Annie - Annie is Dalton's sister. She never appeared on the show 'cause she is too young to be on YouTube. *Austin - He never appeared because he doesn't want to be on YT. *Kirby The Chicken - He had died before the show even started. A SPORE version of him was shown once. *Young Matt - Deleted because the videos are out-dated. Effects *Gun Effect - Deleted for being too violent. *Blood, Puke & Spit - Deleted for being too disgusting. *Head Explosion - Deleted for being too gross and violent. *Reverse Pooping - Deleted for being shocking and disgusting. *Balancing On A Ball - Deleted for looking to cheesy. *Getting Hit By A Car - Deleted for being too fake looking. *Poking Out An Eyeball - Deleted for being too weird. *Censored Bar - Deleted for being too dirty. *Censored Finger - Same reason as censored bar. *Reverse Peeing - Obvious. *Talking Beer - Deleted for showing alcohol. *Getting Stabbed - Deleted for being too violent and gory. *Demon Face - Deleted for religious reasons. *Punching Your Clone - Deleted for being too fake looking. *Super Jump - Deleted because Matt's bed broke during filming. *Camera Break - Deleted because Matt almost broke his laptop doing it. *Mooning Your Clone - Deleted for showing nudity. *Sin City - Deleted for having an inappropriate name. *Puking Rainbows - Deleted for being too shocking and disgusting. *Boohbah - Deleted for being to immature. *Blue Lightsaber - Deleted for having too many similar effects. Effect Names *Squirt Gun was nicknamed Muzzle Flash. *Twins was nicknamed Clones. *BOOM! was nicknamed Explosion. *The Force was nicknamed Telekinesis. *Magic Portal was nicknamed Behind A Pole. *Party was nicknamed Crazy Dancer. *Halloween was nicknamed Costumed Clone. *Stick Figure was nicknamed Animation. Episodes *Supernatural Parody - Deleted for religious reasons. *Gun Effect Test - Deleted for being too violent. *Zoboomafoo Chipmunks - Deleted for being too boring. *Teletubbies Spoof - Deleted for saying 'ass'. *Boohbah Apprentice - Deleted for being too immature. *MY HEAD GOT STUCK IN A CAR WINDOW! - Deleted for ripping off of Justtubeyreturns. *Let's Play Fate! - Deleted for being too boring. *Explosion Effect Test - Deleted for being lame. *Car in the house - Deleted for looking fake. *Fireworks W\Dalton - Deleted for saying 'ass' and 'bastard'. *The Annoying Orange 2 - Deleted for ripping off of Danebeo. *Interviewing Austin - Deleted because Austin doesn't want to be online. *Asdfmovie with Austin - Same reason above. *Prank Call To Grandma - Deleted because she got really mad. *Bluescreen of Death Prank - Deleted because mom didn't agree to be on YouTube *Journey To Two Worlds - Deleted for being too boring. *If Cartoons Were Real... - Deleted for having an intentionally bleeped f**k. *Fry-Day - Deleted for being to random. *Ted 2 Trailer - Deleted for saying bad words. *The Superdogs Movie Trailer - Deleted because the Devil was in it. *I Can't Read - Deleted for being lame. *BAM! - Deleted for being too short and unfunny. *Percy Jackson Pen Sword Test - Deleted for looking too fake. *The Walk - Deleted for having too many cuss words and sex jokes. *Asdfmovie In Real Life - Deleted for having sex jokes. *Neopets Song - Deleted for being too long. *Scary Pop-Up - Deleted for obvious reasons. *SPORE Bugs Bunny - Deleted for being too short and not very funny. Shows *Pokemon In Real Life - PKIRL was about Matt and Dalton going on adventures, slaying monsters, and collecting mythical creatures called Pokemon. Sounds interesting, right!? Well, the first episode was shown to several people and was immediatly cancelled due to having too much camera shaking. *Animutation - Deleted for being too flashy for people with eye problems. *Me & My Clone - Cancelled immediatly for being too edg *. Scenes *Rooster was originally going to appear in the Gravity Falls video *The Shrink Ray originally had blood. *Asdfmovie in real life originally featured Mine Turtle.